The present invention relates to a technology of mounting a component onto a board.
In a conventional component mounting device for mounting an electronic component onto a circuit board, the component held by a tape feeder of a component feeding device is held by a suction nozzle provided to a mounting head, and is conveyed to a predetermined position on the circuit board for mounting.
In component mounting device such as described above, the mounting head is formed in a disc-like form. The suction nozzle is provided at a position away from a center of the mounting head. Then, the mounting head is rotated about its center through a predetermined angle so that a mounting angle of the component held by the suction nozzle is changed to allow the component to be mounted onto the circuit board.
In component mounting device such as described above, there is known a technology, which is employed in order to reduce mounting time of the electronic components, and in which, when the mounting head is rotated about its center, the mounting head is rotated in a direction that makes a rotation angle between the current mounting angle and a target mounting angle smaller (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-32294).
In the technology described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-32294, the mounting angle of the component onto a board is set in advance. Therefore, when the mounting angle of the component is set so that a relative displacement between the mounting head and the board becomes larger, the time required for mounting the components becomes correspondingly longer.